


BoRhap Girls

by Queen_of_Mischief



Series: Bohemian Rhapsody [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: Rami, Gwil, Ben and Joe were ecstatic at the thought of playing Queen in a biopic about their lives, what they didn't expect was to fall in love while on set, what else they fell in love with the daughters of Queen.





	BoRhap Girls

**Author's Note:**

> An: It is not required but this book is a sequel to the other four books that feature Freddie Mercury, Brian May, Roger Taylor and John Deacon. To understand the story and the new version of Bohemian Rhapsody the movie go back and read those then come back. Anyway onto the story.

The band Queen were a group of very talented men, these men were also very secretive about their social lives and anything not to do with their legendary status. Although the press and fans have done lots of research and know little details in their lives that they have tried to keep secret such as their children, but this story follows the lives of four very special girls and their time in the spotlight thanks to the new film about their fathers' band where they have been said to play a few very special roles, which have been yet to be disclosed. Now here I have exclusive details about the four girls now:

 

Lyrical *Melina Jer Mercury, born July 13th 1985, She is the daughter of Freddie Mercury and Valentina Starr and is older sister to twin brothers, Bomi Hutton and Connor Bulsara Mercury and God daughter to John Deacon, Carnelian Powell and Mary Austin. Lyric has said to look like her mother but has the spirit and talent of her father, graduating from the same collage, where her parents first meet, along with her close friends Giselle, Eclipse and Opal. Lyric follows her father in a career in music, being the lead singer/Pianist to the group Bohemian Queens, under the pseudo name Melina Starr, but despite trying to make a name for herself the press and some of the fans can't help but compare her to her father. She is know to still live with her two fathers and her mother in the Garden Lodge, it has been said that there is an inside joke between the families of Queen that Lyric is actually Freddie's 11th child after his cats. She is know to still live with her two fathers and her mother in the Garden Lodge, it has been said that there is an inside joke between the families of Queen that Lyric is actually Freddie's 11th child after his cats. (https://em.wattpad.com/0194472f84811e8eb240c5f2bb5f67d757d04928/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f323658764d744e36654547656c673d3d2d3637343935373632392e313537373839616465343038383839353135323037343939343036322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280 )

Eclipse *Maggie Michelle May, born October 21st 1987, She is the fourth child between the couple Brian May and Astra Rivera and is one half of the pair nicknamed The Twins and God daughter to Roger Taylor and Gabrielle Rogers. While Eclipse does have her mother's looks her willingness to learn and teach she gets from her father. She moved to America to pursue a career as a middle school science teacher while continuing her studies after graduating the Ealing collage of art at the age of 18 and now house sits in her father's house in Los Angeles. She is proficient in playing any and every type of string instrument but her favorite to use is her red electric violin that she named 'little red' when she is known as Maggie Rivera in the band Bohemian Queens. Brian May has gone on record to say that he is proud of his daughter and that she reminds him of his wife everyday. (https://em.wattpad.com/39100a1a7735d13b2bc5c086ea910b5692669b92/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f436853346b624c4d656b70535f413d3d2d3637343935373632392e313537373839626265636361643062633834393539373537363337342e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280 )

Opal *Balisha Elizabeth Deacon, born October 21st 1988, She is the second youngest out of seven children to John Deacon and Carnelian Powell and is the other half of the pair nicknamed The Twins and God daughter to Brian May and Astra Rivera.People have said that she was 90% her mother she is 10% her dad. She is close to all of her siblings especially her older sister Laura, younger brother Cameron, she is also the only left handed child out of the bunch due to her mother's ambidextrous hands. She had been in the press due to the news of her having a baby boy named Timmy Raptor Deacon with her Ex Ashley Purdy from Black Veil Brides, though it's been rumored that their breakup was amicable. She has now moved out of her family home to live with her child in America and away from the press and changed her last name to her mothers'. She is also known under the name Balisha Powell and is the bassist and dance coordinator of Bohemian Queens. (https://em.wattpad.com/de8ecbb0583ba2c9e747df98a9476f06f038204d/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f69426a675f50344f4e57626463773d3d2d3637343935373632392e313537373839633834666165656361303338393538383331303433322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280 )

Giselle *Liz Meddows Taylor, born May 12th 1995, She is the youngest of the five Taylor children and the youngest daughter to Roger Taylor and Gabrielle Rogers and God Daughter to Freddie Mercury and Valentina Starr. She may look like her mother but she has her father's fire and ability to copy any beat on a drum. She doesn't talk to her half siblings, she understands why her dad had to marry Dom for their sake but is a little mad at her dad for taking so long to notice her mother's feelings for him. She is the youngest and is normally referred to as 'The Baby' of her group. She is also living at her parent's house, where Roger has said is so he could protect her from boys like him. Giselle is also the alter ego to Liz Rogers the drummer/back up vocalist in the group Bohemian Queens. Giselle is also the alter ego to Liz Rogers the drummer/back up vocalist in the group Bohemian Queens. (https://em.wattpad.com/28747bb1a1291937e6aa949046b098e9db5540b4/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4e66316e544930577038317a44513d3d2d3637343935373632392e313537373861333561616566633633623436353533333835313830312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280 )

 

Finally the band Bohemian Queens is a four person group, Melina Starr (lead singer, pianist), Maggie Rivera (Lead violinist, backing vocals), Giselle Rogers (drummer, backup vocals) and Balisha Powell (bass guitarist, backing vocals). The band is described as a Queen Tribute band, and their name comes from the word Bohemian, alluding to the band Queen's ability to do songs in any genre and Queens, a tribute to their songs Killer queen, White Queen, March of the black queen and means that all of the girls are the band and can't do it without each other. Another trademark that the band has clothing inspired by songs and albums the band Queen has released. And now the girls can add Actress to their job descriptions.


End file.
